


A Special Surprise

by Gayseul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, May or may not have gotten on my uwus, Romance, gotta feed the chuusoul nation somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayseul/pseuds/Gayseul
Summary: It was Jiwoo's birthday, Jinsoul decided to go all out for her. This will be a birthday Jiwoo won't forget soon enough.





	A Special Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, so I apologize if it's not up as good as any other fic on this website. I also apologize for any incorrect grammar that you may see, English is not my first language.

Jiwoo has to work on her birthday, but this means Jinsoul has time to prepare stuff for her girlfriend’s birthday with Heejin.

The first thing that has to be done is Jinsoul picking up Jiwoo from work. Waiting outside the building with a bouquet in her hands at 5:00 PM like any normal person, it didn’t take long before Jiwoo was walking through the door and ready to go on her way back home. Not expecting to see Jinsoul standing outside with flowers whilst yelling “BABE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”, causing the younger girl to yelp in surprise.

Luckily it only took a peck on the lips to calm Jiwoo down, taking her hand and walking back to the car, it was time for Jinsoul her plan to start. The first stop was the café that they always go to, it was a place that they’ve been visiting since they were college students, it’s been 3 years since they graduated but that hasn’t stopped them from going there. Once there, Jinsoul treated Jiwoo to anything her heart desired, both ordering coffee because they’ll need it. Taking a seat in the back so they can talk without hearing everyone around them chat, letting Jiwoo talk about everything that happened at work today. Like how Chaewon somehow managed to break the printer while trying to impress her co-worker Hyejoo. 

They left the café, now on the move to the next location. A bowling alley to blow all their stress away. “Let’s make a bet,” Jinsoul says as she takes one of the lighter bowling balls. “If I win, you have to scream out how much you love me at the parking lot.” she says, Jiwoo’s eyes growing wide at the condition. “Alright, and if I win, you have to do the same.” Jinsoul couldn’t hide the smile that was appearing on her face at the thought of having to yell that aloud for everyone to hear. 

“You’re on, sweetie.” she says. It was a fierce match, but the smaller girl won with a difference of 20 points. “Come on babe~ You have to do it!” she says in an excited tone. “Jinsoul! the love of my life! I love you even though you’re sometimes really difficult to deal with, but other than that you’re absolutely perfect!” Jiwoo yelled for everyone to hear. 

Luckily for her, there weren’t many people outside so she wasn’t as embarrassed. “Come on, we have one more stop before we go home.” Jinsoul tells Jiwoo as she’s dragging the older girl back to the car.

They’ve been driving for an hour, singing to every song on the radio and just enjoying each other’s company. A few minutes later and they’re finally at the last stop. A beach they’ve been wanting to visit but never had the time to do so. Jiwoo found it odd that there was a stage in the middle of it, but soon it became apparent that there was an event being hosted by locals so everyone can enjoy the warm spring day with some music as they watch the sunset. They took a seat and watched the show happening, singing along with everyone since it was impossible to not do that. “This has been the best birthday I got to celebrate, but they’ve all been great since I celebrated them with you.” Jiwoo said as she gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss. 

“Just you wait, I have one more surprise for you.” Jinsoul says, grinning from ear to ear. 

It was time for the guests to sing a song if they wanted to, Jinsoul didn’t hesitate to climb on the stage and sing a song for Jiwoo. Singing their song just for her, You are beautiful by Eddy Kim. When the song was just released Jiwoo wouldn’t stop singing it, Jinsoul didn’t mind her singing it nonstop since hearing Jiwoo sing was one of the most beautiful things to happen. Jiwoo didn’t expect to see her friend Heejin here, especially on stage with Jinsoul. 

Jinsoul planned this ahead of time, she wanted Heejin to play the song on guitar while she was singing to it. When Heejin asked her why she wanted to do that, Jinsoul explained her plan, her friend instantly accepting her request since it means a lot to both Jinsoul and Jiwoo. 

“This is for the person that matters most to me, Jiwoo, I love you.” signaling to Heejin to start. The song was coming to a close, Jinsoul stood up and made her way over to Jiwoo, a small box was hidden behind her back. Getting on one knee in front of the already emotional girl, she opened the box, revealing a ring with her birthstone in it, an emerald. 

“Jiwoo, we’ve known each other for 8 years now, of which we’ve spent 5 years as girlfriends. Today, I want to not go on as girlfriends, but as wives. I’ve loved you for the all those years, and I can’t wait to love you for many more. Jiwoo, will you marry me?” Jinsoul asks, looking up to Jiwoo to see the girl’s reaction. The younger girl was crying, nodding as she was saying yes over and over. Sliding the ring on Jiwoo’s finger, giving her a kiss whilst the crowd is cheering for them. This is only the beginning of their lives together as loved ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it for those 6 Chuusoul shippers out there!


End file.
